


pink polish

by Alix1230



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, cute stuff, he sticks out his tongue to concentrate, it’s cute ok, louis just painting harry’s nails for him and it’s the cutest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix1230/pseuds/Alix1230
Summary: Basically, Harrys polish is chipping and he’s decided he want a new colour on, but he’s not exactly the greatest when painting his right hand, always wobbly and messy, but that’s what he has Louis for, and if he’s doing five nails already..what’s wrong with doing the others?that desc is ugly sorry ok





	pink polish

Harry had his arm out in front of him, his hand out almost as if he was gazing at an engagement ring before twisting his hand around and bending his fingers so the pads rested on his palms 

“Louis.. they’re all chipped.” He pouted, turning to the man sitting beside him and receiving an exaggerated sigh

“Does that means what i think it means?” Louis asked, and the deepening pout on Harrys face told him all he needed to know “Alright, then. Go pick yourself out a colour.” He smiled, getting up and making way to the kitchen, sitting on one side of the counter and lying down a paper towel.

Harry was already down the hallway, the soft clinking of glass bottles could be heard over the nearly muted tv playing old football game recaps. Harry returned with a near half empty bottle of a light pink polish, small silver glitters mixed into it. Harry had done that himself, and he still got quite proud when asked what polish it was. 

Louis already knew which polish it was without seeing the colour, Harry only had two bottles of polish in hand, the pink, and a top coat. Harry never wore a bottom coat with the pink, he insisted that it would somehow wear off faster if he did.

Harry just sat himself across from Louis, and he was all smiles “It’s like my own personal salon, i even get a paper towel to rest my hand on, now! I love the renovations you’ve made, really improved the place.” He teased. Truth be told, he loved getting his nails done by Louis much more than some stuffy salon. He may step away with a few painted finger tips, but he didn’t mind. It was cute when Louis would give a small sorry and promise to be more careful, then go right on doing the same thing on the next finger.

Louis just gave a playful eye roll in response, going to shake up the bottle, Harry had taught him that the first time he’d painted his nails. “Oi, i’m doing you a favour, y’know. Do you want to wipe off that blue?” 

Harry just caught his bottom lip between his teeth, then scrunched up his nose while shaking his head “No, it’s fine, that polish is thick enough to cover it anyways.”

“Whatever you say, love.” Louis hummed, and with that he was leaning over the counter, leaving the first stroke in the middle of Harrys thumb. That was another thing that always made Harry grin, Louis insisted on starting with the biggest nail, practice he called it, getting smaller until he reached the pinky. 

Louis finished the thumb without problem, giving himself a small smile at his work, the nail covered and skin bare “Not to pat myself of the back, put i think i’m getting the hang of this..” He smiled 

“You say that everytime, Lou, and i swear you jinx yourself. I’ll admit you’re ‘getting the hang of it’ once I leave this counter without at least one painted knuckle.” He chuckled, quickly getting a frown from Louis as he moved on to the pointer finger

“Maybe if you’d be still.” Louis commented, getting himself close enough that Harry could feel his breathing on his skin

‘Cute.’ Harry thought, watching as Louis finally got halfway through the second set of nails, the tip of his tongue just barely pressing its way out the corner of Louis’ mouth. He gazed at his right hand, the one that had been painted first, the corners of his mouth curling up into a small smile as he looked at the small splotch left to the nail on his ring finger.

By the time he looked back up to Louis, he was sitting up with an expression that tried to hide just how nervous he was that Harry would disapprove.

“Yknow what? You are getting a lot better..” Harry complemented, bringing his hand to his face and blowing, trying to dry the polish a bit quicker.

Louis just looked at him with a grin, looking over his shoulder to the tv every now and then for the next ten minutes while they waited for Harry’s nails to dry. “Why can’t you just..wipe them with the towel and dry the top? The colour will still be there..” He mumbled, and Harry nodded “Yes, clumpy streaks of pink mixed in with bits of paper towel, how cute.”

Louis just pouted at that, getting the top coat and repeating the previous steps 

“At least you can’t tell that my fingers are covered in it since it’s clear.” He chuckled, giving a smile that made Louis absolutely melt, missing the bottle when trying to dip the brush back in, getting polish on the knuckle of his thumb “Oh c’mon!” He groaned, and that got Harry caught in a laughing fit “Taste of your own medicine, Tomlinson.” 

Louis just gave a pout, and Harry mirrored him, though a smile came through and soon enough Louis was finishing up covering the last nail with the clear coat “There we go..now we wait.” 

Harry just smiled as he looked down at his nails, every dot and blotch on the side of his nails were just a reminder that even thought Louis wasn’t exactly...gifted in the nail painting field, he tried his best just for Harry “Thank you, Lou, they look amazing..though i’m not too sure about the colour..” 

“What?!” Louis asked, his eyes widening a bit “It’s your favorite isn’t it? Why change it?” 

“Because i doubt you’re willing to wear it..and i want us to match.” Harry smiled, and just like that Louis had his hands spread out on the paper towel “I am /not/ going through all that again within the same hour, so do your worst, Love.”


End file.
